Si yo estuviera en el universo Twilight
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Hola, me llamo Francina Gatti, bueno me llamaba. Esta es mi historia de como llegue a conocer a los Cullen y como me convertí en Francina Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

ºCapitulo 1:

Ahhh… Otro aburrido día en mi casa. Vivo en Argentina. Siempre estoy sola. Mi mejor amiga se mudo muy lejos así que prácticamente me la paso sola, aburrida, en mi compu, escuchando música, estudiando, viendo la TV. Pero lo que más me mantiene cuerda y feliz en leer mi Saga favorita: Crepúsculo. Deseaba con todas mis ganas tener un novio como Edward y un mejor amigo como Jacob.

-Fran! A comer!- Me llamo mi mama.

-Ya voy!

Mi mama había cocinado pescado con atún. Mmm… estaba muy rico.

Volví como un rayo a mi habitación para luego ir al baño y acostarme a dormir. Mañana seria un largo día. Prueba de Matemáticas no!.

Entre al baño y me mire al espejo. Tenía una piel casi pálida a las mañanas pero durante el trascurro del día la sangre empieza a circular mejor haciendo que quede algo bronceada. Mis ojos son de cafés. Mi pelo es color bronce, en las puntas es más claro pero cuando va subiendo se vuelve más oscuro. Nunca me había teñido el pelo pero el cloro de la pileta de natación lo decoloraba dejándolo claro.

Me metí a la ducha y me bañe con agua fría. Hacía mucho calor en Argentina últimamente.

Salí de mi ducha y me puse mi pijama. Todos pensaban que estaba loca por que dormía con una mochila que adentro tenía mis libros de Crepúsculo y una linterna. Solo dormía así por temor a que los roben o si había una emergencia seria lo primero que agarre.

Me acosté en mi cama y prendí mi lamparita para leer. Agarre el libro de Crepúsculo y me puse a leer. Leí la parte donde Bella recién llega a Forks, cuando describe esa hermosa ciudad. Luego leí un rato mas hasta que me canse, guarde mi libro en la mochila y me dispuse a dormir.

-Como me gustaría estar en Forks-Pensé, sentí como algo caliente envolvía mi cuerpo y luego caí en sueño profundo

* * *

Hola chicas. Espero que este Fic les guste. Es muy largo. Espero Reviews :D


	2. Conociendo a los Cullen

Capitulo 2:

Estaba soñando, pero de forma consciente, sabía que estaba dormida, haci que me desperté.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba acostada sobre algo ¿Verde?. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las sabanas de mi cama no son verdes son violetas.

Abrí mas los ojos y vi que estaba en un lugar rodeado de arboles.

-W.T.F?-Pensé.

Vi que estaba en un bosque.

Tanto fue el pánico que me desmaye.

Aun desmayada estaba consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Todos estaba en orden y tranquilo hasta que escuche alguien acercarse a la carrera rápidamente. Pude sentir como alguien me miraba. Luego algo frio y duro me acuno y sentí que estaba volando.

Luego de la agitada carrera, me depositaron sobre algo cómodo y suave probablemente una cama o un sillón.

-Carlisle-Dijo una voz de terciopelo. Oh no. Esto no podía ser verdad debe ser un sueño, no puede ser real. Tranquila Franchy, existen más de un millón de personas con ese nombre

- Edward, who is she?- Pregunto una voz masculina en ¿ingles?. Eso significaba que estaba lejos de casa. Por el poco ingles que sabia me di cuenta que preguntaba quién era yo. Esperen, esperen acaso dijo Edward?

-. Do not know, I was in the middle of the woods, I just stop by there and saw that he was lying in the middle of the forest -Dijo la voz de terciopelo. Para eso me quede sin traducción, mi ingles no llegaba tan lejos.

Luego no se escucho nada más. Pero sentía que me estaban mirando fijo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizás minutos, horas o días. Lo mas probable que horas. Luego de un par de horas me sentí mejor como para abrir los ojos. Los abri lentamente y mi sorpresa fue grande.

Siete pares de ojos dorados me miran fijo y sin pestañear. Grite y al parecer los tome por sorpresa porque también se sobresaltaron y gritaron, puse sobre mi cabeza lo primero que encontré que al parecer era una almohada. Empecé a temblar.

De repente empecé a sentir que olas de tranquilidad y confianza me invadían. Yo me apretaba mas la almohada contra la cabeza. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?. Una mano fría rozo mi hombro.

-Quiet, small. We will not hurt.-Dijo una voz masculina.

Yo no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero decidí contestar para que vean que yo hablaba español. Sin dejar de apretar la almohada de mi cabeza le conteste.

-Perdón, pero no se ingles-Dije con voz jadeante.

-¿Hablas español?-Pregunto la voz masculina que al parecer también sabia mi idioma.

-Si.

-Quédate tranquila, puedes mostrarnos tu rostro.-Dijo esa voz mientras me tocaba mi hombro.

Retire la almohada de mi cabeza. Y no podía creer quienes eran los que estaba viendo. ¡Eran los Cullen!.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?-Me pregunto un hombre de pelo rubio, Por supuesto era Carlisle.

-Francina-Le respondí aguardando por su reacción, ya que a todos los que les decía mi nombre quedaban sorprendidos por que era raro.

-Qué lindo nombre. ¿De dónde vienes, Fran?-Me pregunto Carlisle.

-Argentina-Le respondí rápidamente.

-¿! Argentina!?-Preguntaron todos a coro. Parecía que todos sabían español.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Estas en Forks, . ¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos de tu hogar?-Me pregunto Carlisle.

-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba leyendo…-El pánico me invadió ¡Mi mochila!-¿Dónde está mi mochila?-Pregunte desesperada.

-Aquí-Dijo Carlisle, mientras la recogía del piso y me la entregaba.

Tome la mochila y la abrace. Mis libros estaban a salvo.

-¿Llevas algo muy importante hay, Fran?-Me pregunto con curiosidad Carlisle.

-Si, al menos para mí sí. Son mi máximo tesoro, son mis libros-Le respondí mientras habría la mochila para verificar que todo esté en orden. Fui apoyando los libros en el sofá para mostrárselos a Carlisle.

-¿Crepúsculo?¿Luna Nueva?¿Eclipse?¿Amanecer?¿Sol de Medianoche?¿Saga Crepúsculo: Guía Oficial Ilustrada?-Preguntaba Carlisle a medida de que leía los títulos.

-Si es mi saga preferida-Le respondí con orgullo.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ellos-Me dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

-Carlisle, por favor podrías escuchar una historia, creo que es importante que sepan sobre esto.

-Que pasa Fran?

-Se el secreto de su familia, el de todo su mundo, entero-Le dije rápidamente.

Carlisle se quedo perplejo.

-C…como lo has adivinado?-Me pregunto tartamudeando.

-Los libros-Dije señalándolos.

-¿Esos libros cuentan nuestro secreto?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, cada pequeño detalle- Toda la familia se reunió alrededor los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Cada pequeño detalle?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Cada pequeño detalle-Le asegure.

-Okey, entonces dime mis datos, no te voy a dar mi nombre.

-No lo necesito, ya lo se. Te llamas Emmett McCarty Cullen, naciste en el año 1915, Carlisle te trasformo en 1935, ya que te había atacado un oso cuando Rosalie te encontró. Tienes un Jeep Wrangler rojo, modificado para conducir en todo terreno. Tus ojos eran azules cuando eras humano. Te encantan los juegos competencia. Y tu animal preferido para cazar es el oso. También tu estación preferida es la primavera ya que los osos pardos están irritados al salir de su invernacion .-Sonreí triunfante

Emmett se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que los demás.

-Fran, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Doce-Respondí feliz.

-¿Y te sabes la vida de Emmett completa?-Pregunto Carlisle confundido.

-Se me la vida de cada uno de ustedes. Primero no las sabia , pero luego las memorice, me encanta proponerme a prueba para ver que tanto puedo recordar.

-Cuéntame la mía –Pidió…¿ Edward?- Que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Reconocí esa expresión rápidamente. Era la misma que puso cuando no podía leer los pensamientos de Bella.

-Te llamas Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, naciste el 20 de junio de 1901. Carlisle te transformo en 1918, cuando te estabas muriendo de gripe española. Eres de Chicago, Illinois. Tu animal preferido de caza es el puma. Luego de una década de estar viviendo con Carlisle, te separaste de él y seguiste por tu cuenta, bebiendo la sangre de criminales. Luego de un par de años te viste como un monstro por arrebatar tantas vidas humanas. Tus ojos cuando eras humano eran verde esmeralda. Manejas un Volvo S60R plateado y un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish color leer las mentes aunque creo que no puedes leer la mia ahora.-Edward quedo sorprendido.

- Es verdad no puedo leerla-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Me falto un detalle, te casaras con Isabella Swan-Solte esas palabras tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡¿EDWARD SE VA A CASAR?!-Preguntaron todos a coro.

No tuve que haber dicho eso, era sorpresa-Pensé

-Sí, miren tomen los libros y léanlos. Primero que lo lea Edward ya que él es uno de los personajes principales. Mira Edward, cuando leas el primer capítulo de Crepúsculo, luego lee el primer capítulo de Sol de Medianoche. Sol de Medianoche, es Crepúsculo solo que desde tu perspectiva. Luego va Luna Nueva, luego Eclipse y luego Amanecer.

-Okey-Dijo Edward mientras tomaba los libros de mis manos.

Edward subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Yo seguí hablando con la familia Cullen, contándoles todo lo que sabía de ellos.

* * *

Espero que les guste este cap! Espero Reviews!

-Franchy-


	3. Explicaciones y peliculas

Capitulo 3:

Edward bajo de la habitación una hora después. Su cara estaba sonriente. Sin duda estaba feliz.

Jasper empezó a revolverse en su silla. Parecía que algo le incomodaba. Solo esperaba que no fuera por mi causa.

-Edward deja de cambiar de emociones cada segundo! Ya no lo aguanto!- Me alivie no era por mi culpa.

-Lo siento Jasper.

-Quiero leerlos!-Dijo Alice.

-Espera!- Una voz nos sorprendió a todos.

-De donde vino esa voz?-Pregunto Emmett, mirando para todos lados.

-De aquí Oso-Murmuro de nuevo la voz.

Todos volteamos al ver que el televisor se había prendido solo. En la pantalla había una señora de pelo algo rojizo. Era Stephanie Meyer!

-Hola Steph!Cuento tiempo!-La salude yo. La última vez que la había visto fue en una convención donde nos hicimos amigas.

-Hola Fran! Que gusto verte de nuevo!-Me saludo ella.

-¿Qué pasa Step?

-Te quería pedir perdón y si no te importaría hacer unas misiones por mi.

-¿Perdón de qué?

-Te envié a este mundo paralelo sin querer.

-¿Cómo paso?-Me di vuelta todo los Cullens estaban mirando el tele con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bueno, estaba en mi casa, súper aburrida, cuando se me ocurre una idea. Estube 10 días encerrada en el sótano, creando una maquina que trajera los personajes de mi libro a la realidad, pero hice algo mal y el rayo revoto a alguna parte del planeta y parece que justo te pego a ti y te tele trasportó a el universo Twilight.

-Wow, Genial-Murmuro Emmett a mis espaldas.

-No te preocupes, te clonaste osea, tu clon tiene que soportar la prueba de matematica ahora.

-Genial!.

-Ahora te pediré unos favores a ti y a los Cullen también. ¿Puede ser?-Pregunto Step

-Claro-Murmuraron todos, incluyéndome.

-Bueno, primero los favores que te pido Fran, es que evites que pase todo lo malo. Como que Edward deje a Bella. Ese dia habría que sacar a Jasper fuera de la casa-Todos miraron a Japer sorprendidos, exepto Edward y yo ya que conocíamos la historia.- Tambien que ayudes un poco a los personajes. Lo que le pido a los Cullens es que cuiden de Franchy, se quedara con ustedes para siempre. Tambien les dire unos secretos o mas bien consejos-Todos los Cullens se acercaron al televisor- El primero es para , hazme caso, no molestes a Franci, sus sentimientos pueden camiar en un segundo, porque es de Cancer ¿No es asi Fran?

-Si-Respondi avergonzada.

-Ademas eres de Geminis, y digamos que el cangrejo y los gemelos no se llevan bien, eso ella también lo sabe, su hermano pequeño también es de Géminis y viven peleando. Un secreto para Franchy es que tiene un escudo parecido al de Bella, solo que puede retirarlo por tiempo indefinido sin hacer ningún esfuerzo mental.

-Wow, esa era la razón por la cual no podía leerte-Exclamo Edward.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo. Oh casi me olvidaba! Franchy para horrar tiempo, no dejes que lean los libros. Fijate en la mochila están las películas, haz que la a intentar arreglar la maquina para que no siga enviando rayos. Ahora si adiós. Nos vemos!-El televisor se apago y corri hacia mi mochila. La abri y para mi gran alivio estaban hay.

-Tienen DVD?-Pregunte mientras tenia las cajas de las películas en mis manos.

-SIII!-Chillo Alice-En la sala de películas.

Alice y los demás me condujeron a la una sala enorme , pero lo mas interesante. Estaba en un sub suelo!. La paredes del salón estaban pintadas de un color azul osculo y el piso esa alfombrado. Habia un LCD gigante en la pared y como 10 butacas en frente de el.

-Bueno Fran, por cual empezamos?-Pregunto Esme.

-Primero va Crepusculo, luego Luna Nueva, Eclipse y luego Amanecer.

-Okey, Alice pon Crepusculo quiero ver que tan sexy me representaron-Dijo Emmett.

Alice puso Crepusculo…

(2Horas después)

-Sabia que encontraría el amor Edward-Dijo Esme orgullosa de su hijo.

Carlisle puso Luna Nueva.

(Parte donde Jasper ataca a Bella)

Todos miraron furiosamente a Jasper, quien se encogió en su silla.

(Parte donde Edward deja a Bella)

-¿EDWARD QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-Pregunto Alice.

-Yo… no se.

(Parte donde Bella se tira del acantilado)

-NO BELLA QUE MIERDA HACES?! FRAN DIME QUE PASA LUEGO DE ESTO! NO LO AGUANTO!-Pregunto Emmett, mientras me sacudia de un lado a otro.

-Emmett… Suelta a Franci, le vas a hacer mal.-Lo regaño Esme.

-Lo siento. Esto debe se obra de los nervios de Jasper-Dijo Emmett mientras movia su cabeza de un lado a otro.

(Creditos)

Edward pone Eclipse.

(Dos horas después)

-¿Cómo pudo Bella besar al chucho?-Pregunto Emmett.

-¿Cómo pudo el chucho besar a Bella?-Pregunto Edward enfadado.

Rosalie pone Amanecer parte 1

(Escena del casamiento)

-OMG, OMG, OMG

-Hijo estoy orgullosa de ti-Le dijo Esme.

(Dircurso de Emmett)

-Emmett, casi nos expones a todos, ESTUPIDO!-Murmuro Rose

(Bella baila con Jacob)

-Estupido chucho-Murmuro Alice.

(Llegada a Isla Esme)

-Fran creo que deverias taparte los ojos, no se saben que pueden hacer estos dos-Dijo Emmett.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, al menos la primera parte-Dijo Esme.

-Como quieran-Me tape los ojos, seria inútil, podía escuchar y me sabia la película completa.

-Hermanito haci se hace!-SE escucho un grito de Emmett— Auch, Rose por que fue eso?

-Hay una menor presente, estúpido.

(Escena del nacimiento)

Edward esta siendo devorado por los nervios al igual que todos gracias a Jasper. Aunque Edward ya había leído los libros, no era lo mismo viéndolo representado.

(Imprimación de Jacob)

-El estúpido chucho se imprimo de mi futura hija?!-Ese era Edward.

(Fin)

-Oh por dios me comen los nervios! Ya pongan la parte 2!-Chillo Alice.

Emmett Pone Amanecer parte 2.

(Escena de la caceria)

-Wow, nunca había visto a un neófito controlarse plena caza y un humano sangrando-Exclamo Jasper.

-Ella es especial, Edward- Murmuro Esme.

(Cuando Bella se entera que Jacob se imprimo de su hija y que le dice Nessie)

-Ella es genial-Dice Edward.

-Edward si alguna vez pasa eso deberías detener no sería feliz si le hiciera daño a su mejor amigo.-Dice Esme.

-Pero ella dice que la deje tranquila.

(Irina ve a Rennesmee)

-No deberíamos dejar que pase eso-Dice Edward frunciendo el ceño.

(Batalla)

Todos están tensos, aunque yo soy la única que sabe que pasa. Edward leyó los libros pero en el libro no dice que pasa con la visión de Alice.

(Muerte de Carlisle)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritaron todos

(Muerte de Jasper)

-NO, NO, NO,NON,NO-Alice entaba temblando y escondia la cabeza en el pecho de Jasper quien la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tranquila, nada de eso pasara.

-Juro que ire a Volterra y matare a Jane y Demetri.

(Muerte de Demetri y Jane)

-Ya no hace falta que me vengues,amor. Edward y Sam ya lo hicieron por ti.

(Muerte de Aro, Marco y Cayo)

-Al fin mataron a ese par de infelices-Grito Emmett

-Emmett, tranquuilo, son viejos amigos de la familia-Carlisle trata de cálmalo .

-¿AMIGOS? ¿De enserio Carlisle? Acaban de arrancarte la cabeza y de matar a Jasper. ¿Y tu les dices AMIGOS?

(Final de la visión)

-ERA UNA VISION!?-Preguntaron todos al unisono

-Si, esa fue mi misma reacción .Tal vez mas exagerada.

(Bella muestra sus pensamientos a Edward)

-Hay no, mierda, otra vez no.-Dijo yo en voz alta. A lo que todos se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué pasa Fran?-Me pregunto Jasper, al notar mi cambio de emociones.

-Me emociono demasiado!-Me salieron un par de lagrimas al ver los recuerdos-Es que me hace acordar cuando vi por primera vez Crepusculo, me hace acordar como me sentía cuando la vi la primera vez, no sabias que iba a pasar.

-Si pudiera yo también estaría llorando-Dijo Alice.

-Igual yo-La apoyo Esme.

(Enfocamiento a la palabra "forever")

-Hay, hay, no! No puede terminar asi- Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos empapando mi rostro-Perdon, es algo que no controlo. Aveces me empizo a reir cuando me dice "Hola" y otra veces empiezo a llorar e la nada y no se por que.

-Me pasaba lo mismo cuando era humana-Dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno ya sabemos el futuro de nosotros completo-Dice Carlisle.-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo, yo, yo-Alice empezó a dar saltitos- Llevare de compras a Fran, necesita ropa y una cama, hay que decorar su pieza!

-No atormente a Fran Alice, debería pregutarle si quiere ir contigo. Reponder por alguien es de mala educación-La reprocho Esme

-Perdon. ¿Franchy quieres ir de compras conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

-Genial! Vamos!

-Yo las acompañare-Dijo Jasper.

-Como quieras, amor.

Alice y Jasper le pidieron prestado el Volvo a Edward. Muy a su pesar Edward acepto.

* * *

Espero que les guste chicas. :)

-Franchy-

33


	4. Compras, compras

(Capitulo 4)

Lllegamos al centro comercial de Port Angeles. Era me llamo la atención. Unos empleados estaban sacando grandes carteles que decían "!Felices fiestas!" y "Feliz año nuevo".

-Alice, ¿En que fecha estamos?-Le pregunte yo.

- Hoy es 5 de enero de 2005-Respondio ella.- Me había olvidado ¿De que año vienes tu?

-Retrocedi 7 años en el tiempo. Estaba en el 2.012.-Le respondi- Ahora tendría 4 años!

-Wow! Eso es mucho tiempo!-Dijo Jasper

. Estuvimos mas de 7 horas en el centro comercial. Habiamos ingresado a las 13:00 PM y ahora eran las 19:00 PM. Alice y Jasper fuero atentos y me llevaron a un Burguer King.

Estabamos buscando mas zapatillas y ropa deportiva cuando el celular de Alice sono. Desgraciadamente estaba en altavoz.

-¡Alice! ¡ Donde rayos llevaste a Franchy! ¡ Edward se esta volviendo loco! ¡Quiere su auto de nuevo!-Era Carlisle.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste! ¡Trae a mi bebe!-Edward se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

Todas las persoas os estaban mirando.

-Papi, hermanito. Mi celular esta en altavoz todos los escucharon y me miran como si estuviese loca. Todavia faltan algunas compras. Adios.-Alice corto la llamada y apago su celular.-Jasper apaga tu celular-Le dijo Alice.

Estubimos una hora mas y luego volvimos. El Volvo teia mucho espacio pero yo estaba toda apretada por las compras.

Cuando llegamos a la Mansion, Esme estaba esperando. Apenas m vio con la cara apretada contra el vidrio de tantas cosas que traia Alice, salió corriendo a abrir la puerta del auto.

-Franchy! Estas bien?.-Me pregunto Esme

-Si, creo que estaba a punto de morir por falta de oxigeno-Bromee yo.

-Ven Fran, entra. Hice unas galletas para ti y una leche. Espero que Alice se halla acordado de que tenias que comer algo cuando llegaron l shopping. ¿No es cirto?

-Si, se acordaron por mi. Yo estaba muy entretenida.

-Bueno ahora ve, luego iremos a tu pieza para ver lo que la maniática de mi hija te compro.

Entre a la casa. Emmett y Rosalie no estaban,Carlisle seguramente se había ido al hospital. Entre a la cocina, guiándome por el olor de galletas recién hechas. Tome despacio la leche y comí 5 galletas. El sonido del piano me distrajo. Edward estaba tocando.

Me pare y camine hasta la sala. Edward estaba sentado allí, en la silla del piano, tocando bellas melodías. Habia soñado mas de mil veces con ver esto.

-Tocas muy lindo-Le dije, soprendiendolo. Ya que no me había oído llegar.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes tocar?-Me pregunto el.

-No, mi tio intento enseñarme a tocar pero yo nunca prestaba atención. No se tocar ningún instrumento. Se que algunas personas tocan para expresar sus sentimientos. Yo no toco, pero escribo o escucho música. Escribir me encanta. Y la música me inspira.

-¿Escribes?-Me pregunto el, sorprendido de nuevo.

-Si, es una forma fácil de expresarme.

Hubo un silencio.

-Estoy intentando…, hacer la nana para Bella. Es difícil.-Dijo el.

-Mmm. Puedo ayudarte. ¿Tienes celular?

- Si, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

-Tráelo.-Edward desapareció y volvió con su celular en la mano.

-Aghh. Fastidiosos modelos 2005.-Gruñi.

-¿Qué tienes contra los celulares de este año?

-Que son viejos, en el 2012 todo es táctil. No tenes que apretar las teclitas. Solamente una pantalla. Aparte mira los graficos de esas cosas, esta todo pixeleado. Aghh, es irritante. Seguramente tienes el juego de la viborita hay.

-Pues si, ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora.

-Sacale la tarjeta de memoria .

-Listo.

-Ponle esta-Le dije dándole la mia.

-Listo-

-Ve al archico de música y ponte a escuchar el que dice "Bella"-Le dije yo.

Me hizo caso, la música empezó a sonar. Edward estaba feliz.

-Es perfecta, gracias-Dijo el mientras me entregaba de nuevo mi tarjeta de memoria.

-¡Franchy! ¡Vamos a decorar tu pieza! ¡!Wiiiiii!-Era Alice.

-Creo que Alice me llama, adiós Edward. Por si no te llego a ver hoy. Buenas noches.-Le dije

Me sonrio.

-Buenas noches.

Subi las escaleras rápido, sino Alice me vendría a a mi nueva habitación. En pocos minutos, Alice la había transformado en un bosque junto a Esme. Rn las paredes estaban dibujados hermosos pinos. En el techo terminaban las copas de los pinos y en el medio había un sol, donde estaba la luz de la habitación. El piso era verde claro con flores violestas y blancas.

-¡Alice, Esme, me encanta!-Les dije abrazandolas.

-Hoy me dijiste que te gustaban los bosques, entonces le pedi ayuda a Esme, que es la experta en decoración. Ahora hay que poner la ropa en el armario.

-¿Qué arma…? ¡Wow!-Enfrente de mi había una gran puerta de color marron claro. Con una gran "F" en el medio. El armario ocupaba toda una pared.

-Alice no me digar que ese s el armario.

-Si , es ese. Dale que esperas? Abrelo!

Di un par de paso al gigantesco armario. Lo abri. El "Armario" tenia como 5 metros de profundidad. Tenia varios compartimientos para poner los pares de zapatos y perchas por todos lados.

-Okey Alice, vamos a acomodar la ropa-Dije yo.

-¡Wii!

Estuvimos una hora acomodando las zapatillas, las medias, los pantalones, remeras, vestidos, abrigos, enteritos.

-Ahora tenemos que acomodar los muebles-Dijo Alice.-¿Dónde ponemos esta bibloteca?

Asi estuvimos 2 horas acomodando os muebles. Bibliotecas, mesitas, escritorio.

-Los objetos!-Dijo Alice.

Tardamos 30 minutos en acomodar los objetos. Lamparas, libros, televisor, reproductor de DVD, PC, grabadora, radio y… yyy ¿Una laptop?

-Alice ¿De donde sacaste la laptop? pregunte yo.

-Cuando te deje sola con Jasper, fui a comprarla.

-Ayy Alice.

Cuando terminamos de acomodar estaba exhausta. Prácticamente me estaba durmiendo sentada en el puf que Alice había comprado.

-Fran, Fran . Acuestate en tu cama.-Yo no la escuche. Pues ya había entrado a sueño profundo. Por lo que no entendía nada.

Luego de un ratito, sentí como unos brazos fríos me acostaban en mi cama. Luego recibi un pequeño beso en mi frente.

-Buenas noches Fran-Era Esme.

Esa noche Santiago, el chico del que estoy enamorada, protagonizo mis sueños.

Edward P.O.V

Franchy, me había ayudado a componer la nana para mi futura esposa. Le estaba bastante agradecido.

En un momento de la noche, cuando estaba en mi pieza, pude escuchar otros pensamientos que no eran de mi familia. Era de… de… ¡Franchy!

Estaba curioso, con esa chica, parecía ser buena persona. Necesitaba saber. Asi que me escabullí un rato a su habitación. Quería saber si hablaba en sueños como Bella lo hacia.

No, no hablaba en sueños, pero sus sueños eran interesante. Estaba soñando con un chico al cual llamaba "Santiago". Al parecer esa el chico del que ella esta enamorada.

En sus pnsamientos vi como una chica rubia iba con ella a lado y la chica le pegaba un cachetazo a Santiago y le decía "Racista" y todos alrededor de el riéndose.

Decidi que me estaba metiendo demasiado en su privacidad por lo que Sali de su habitación.

* * *

Espero que les guste :) Dentro de poco apareceran nuevos personajes. Espero Reviews!

-Franchy-


	5. Santiago, Camila y Agustina

Franchy P.O.V

Ya paso una semana desde que estoy con los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle me tratan como su hija, Emmett vive haciéndome bromas, Jasper esta conmigo casi siempre y en algunas ocaciones me acompaña a caminar al bosque. A Alice es la primera que veo todos los días, ya que esta para prepararme la ropa. Yo y Rosalie nos vamos deaciado bien. Y con Edward la mayoría de las veces charlamos sobre la música y demás cosas.

Hoy toda la familia se iba a cazar ya que era un dia prometieron que llegaría antes del atardecer.

Mi nueva familia había salido hacia una hora. Estaba sumamente aburrida. Esme me había dejado la comida buscar mi cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, Jasper estaba golpeando la puerta con alguien en los brazos, desmayado.

-Jazz ¿Quie…?-Mi cara se lleno de sorpresa-Por Dios! Es Santiago!

-Edward me dijo ue lo traiga, quen tu lo conocias.

-Abra leído mis pensamientos-Le dije.

-Es lo más probable.

-Déjalo sobre el sillón, y vuelve con los demás. Yo lo ayudare.

-Okey- Jasper entro y dejo a Santiago acostado en el sofá y luego volvió.

Estuve 30 minutos mirándolo hasta que empezó a despertar.

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?-Decía aun dormido.

-¿Santiago?-Le pregunte.

El abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Fr… Francina?-Pregunto el.

-Si, soy yo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

- Estas en Forks, en Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?

-Un rayo, es una larga historia.-

-Cuentamela, por favot.

-Yo se la cuento Fran- El televisor se había prendido solo, otra vez era Steph.

Deje que Santiago escuche toda la historia. Al final estaba sorprendido y algo emocionado.

-¿Asi que estamos en la casa de los Cullen?-Pregunto Santiago.

-Exacto.

-¿Dónde están ellos?-Pregunto mirando para todos lados.

-De caceria.

Santiago trago saliva fuertemente.

-No te muy buenos. A la única que debes temeerle es a Alice. Te torturara para salir de compras. ¿Quieres ver mi habitación?

-Okey.

Subimos juntos las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Santiago se quedo bastante sorprendido.

-Q… que hermosa-Dijo Santiago. Que es aquella puerta?-Dijo señalando mi armario.

-ES mi armario ¿Quieres ver?

-Por supuesto.

Fui a abrir la puerta y la cara de Santiago no tenia precio.

-¡Es enorme!-Grito.

-Lo se, yo también dije lo mismo. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Muero de hambre.

(5 horas después)

-BASTA EMMETT-Eran Jazz y Ed.

-Llegaron-Le dije a Santiago.

-Si llegamos hermanita- Dijo Emmett casi gritando.

En un par de segundos mis tres hermanos estaban sentados en frente del sillón de donde estábamos yo y Santiago.

-¿El es Santiago Fran?- Me pregunto Edward

- Si, el es Santiago-

-Soy Edward Cullen, Un gusto.-Dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano, Santigo la agarro. Un escalofrio rerrio su cuerpo al sentir el frio tacto.

-Soy Jasper Hale, bienvenido.-Dijo mi hermano preferido. El no le tendió la mano sino nque hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

-Soy Emmett Cullen, el mejor de la familia- Dijo Emm mientras le agitaba la mano en la cara de Santiago.

-Nadie es el mejor en la familia-Dijo Edward.

-Tiene razón-Dijo Jazz

-Eso dicen por que son todos aburridos.-Dijo Emmett.

-No somos aburidos!-Gritaron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo, mientras se preparaban para pelear por octava vez en la semana

-Hey, hey, basta de peleas, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Se quedaron un poco mas.

-Entonces den un buen ejemplo y pórtense bien.

-Si, hermanita-Los tres bajaron la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

...

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que Santiago llego a la Mansion. Al otro dia de su llegada Alice lo llevo de compras, yo no los acompañe, solo fueron ella Santiago y Jasper. Y yo me quede sola en casa con Edward, ya que Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a la ciudad para hacer unas compras. Carlisle estaba en el hospital y ESme también había ido a la ciudad.

Habia decidido salir a dar una vuelta con Jasper por el bosque, ya que el se ofreció a llevarme hasta una meseta que se encontraba cerca de la casa.

EStabamso caminando, mientras Jasper me contaba sobre la Guerra Civil. Seguimos caminando hasta que vimos dos pequeños bultos tirados en el suelo. Jasper me dijo que me ponga detrás de el. SE había puesto un poco a la defensiva, pues no podía captar bien el olor.

-Soon humanos-Dijo Jasper.

-Dejame ver- Le dije mientras me adelantaba un poco mas que el.- Oh, por Dios!-La respiración se me corto. Eran Camila y Agustina!

-Fran estas bien?

-Jasper tenemos que llevarlas, son casi mis hermanas.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-Me pregunto el.

-Camila y Agustina

Jasper la cargo entre brazos y las llevo ahasta la mansión

Igual que Santiago estuvieron 30 minutos desmayadas hasta que empezaron a despertar.

-Cami, Agus ¿Estan bien?

-Fran!-Gritaron las dos mientras se derpertaron completamente y me abrazaban.

Luego miraron alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la Mansion Cullen.

Los Cullen aparecieron por la puerta.

-Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios!-Esa esa Agus, Cami tenia la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-Pregunto Cami.

Corri hasta el televisor

-Steph, Steph, por favor dime que estas hay. No tengo ganas de explicar.-Decia yo mientras miraba el telvisor apagado que pronto se prendió Steph tenia una mancha de aceite en la mejilla.

-¡Logre cerrar el rayo!-Dijo ella.- Aver Fran , ¿Qué necesitas?

-Le puedes explicar a mis compañeras toda la historia?- Le pregunte yo

-Claro.

Las chicas escucharon atentamente la historia. Al igual que Santiago quedaron muy sorprendidas.

-¿Entonces solamente llegamos nosotras tres?-Pregunto Agus aplaudiendo.

-No

-¿Quién mas esta?

-Vengan.

Subimos las escaleras juntar y golpee la puerta de Santiago.

-Señor"Yo soy el mejor"¿estas hay?- El me había obligado a que le diga asi por una estupida apuesta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero pasar

-Pasa

Abri la puerta y como de costumbre Santiago estaba jugando la Wii.

-Camila, Agustina?-Pregunto sorpredido.

-SANTIAGO?-Preguntaron las dos.- NOOOO! POR QUE? QUE HICE MAL PARA TENER QUE PASAR MI VIDA EN ESTA CASA CON EL ADENTRO?- Esa era Cami. Las dos odiaban a Santiago, mientras que yo estaba enamorada. Desde abajo se escucharon sonoras risas.

* * *

Bueno Chicas. Este es el nuevo Cap. Aparecieron tres personajes mas. Me sentia solita :(. Espero que les guste.

Todo review resara agradecido, si comentas la persona que amas te amara tabmien. Ok no ._.

Besos

-Franchy-


	6. Casamiento, recuerdos y viajes

iago, mientras que yo estaba enamorada. Desde abajo se escucharon sonoras risas.

(1 año después)

Todo esta estupendamente bien. Edward ya conoció a Bella y Bella ya sabe lo que es el. Bella lo ama. Edward esta sumamente feliz. Hemmos evitado ir a ver baseball y también hemos evitado que Jasper ataque a Bella en su cumpleaños y también de que Edward la evitamos la lucha contra los neófitos. Los Vulturis no saben de nuestra existencia. Lounico que no pudimos evitar es que Jacob se enamore de Bella.

Hoy es 13 de agosto. ES el casamiento de Bella y Edward. Santiago, Camila, Agustina y Yo, Estamos atrapados en la pieza de Alice nos esta vistiendo para la boda de nuestro hermanito.

Todos estábamos vestidos de blanco Cami, Agus y Yo teníamos un presioso vestido blando con unos zapatitos a juego y una pequeño ramo de rosas. Santiago tenia un traje de gala blanco con corbata roja. Su pelo estaba completaqmente lleno de gel.

Los cuatro nos habíamos vuelto sumamente unidos. Siempre hacíamos las cosas juntos. Lios, travesuras. Pero nuestra familia no se quedaba con los brazos crusados, de vez en cuando ellos también nos hacaian bromas. Como aquella vez…

Flashback.

A Santiago se le había ocurrido ver una película de terror. Habiamos elegido "La Monja" Yo ya la haba visto, esa película me había dejado traumada a los 5 años.

Estabamos los cuatro encerrados en mi pieza. Era media noche. Las luces estaba apagadas. Habíamos tirado unos colchones al suelo. Estábamos solos en la casa. Edward y Bella se habían ido a cenar, o mejor dicho solo Bella fue a cenar. Carlisle, estaba en el hospital. Esme tenia una reunión. Emmett y Rosalie no se sabia donde se habían metido, tampoco queríamos imaginar. Alice y Jasper de compras.

Estabamos por esa parte donde una chica sube al ascensor, huyendo de la monja, y se corta los brazos. Escuchamos que golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntamos los cuatro a coro.

-Soy Bella, chicos! Abranme por favor!- Bella sonaba desesperada y asustada.

Rapidmente los cuatro corrimos hasta la puerta y abrimos. Bella estaba muy asustada.

-Bella, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Edward?-Le pregunto Santiago.

-N… no lo sé. Habíamos empezado a paser por el bosque cuando termine de comer y no se que le paso a Edward, de un momento p el otro fue como si estuviese en plena cacería y empezó a asecharme. Primero pense que era una broma, pero los ojos se l habían oscurecido completamente. Intento atacarme pero yo hui, no me siguio, tome mi camioneta y vine hacia aca. Estoy asustada.

-Tranquila Bella, nunca se sabe lo que pasa en la cabeza de Edward- Le dijo Agus.

-Ya se tranquilizara-Le dijo Camii.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Era Edward, pero tenia los ojos completamente rojos. Todos gritamos. Edward se agazapo y contrajo sus labios. Empezo a asecharnos. Luego se tiro sobre Bella y pego su boca a su cuello. Volvimos a gritar. Edward se llevo el cuerpo de Bella abajo. Los cuatro decidimos que teníamos que bajar.

Siliensosamente bajamos las escaleras.

Edward y Bella se estaban matando de la risa. Edward tenía los ojos dorados nuevamente.

-¡Debieron ver sus caras!-Gritaron los dos juntos.

-¡Tengo fotos!-Grito Edward entre risas mientras nos mostraba una camara. Edward y su estúpida velocidad vampirica

Todo había sido una se había puesto lentes de contactos rojos.

-Nos vamos a vengar-Les prometi.

Y lo hicimos.

Secuestramos a Bella un dia soleado. Edward estaba como loco. Lo mejor fue que Bella decidió ayudarnos a hacerle esa que nos salvo de una muerte segura. Todo pareció realista. Apenas se escondió el sol Edward salió corriendo a buscar a Bella por todos lados.

Fin del Flashback

Edward entro a la habitación

-Estas muy lindas chicas-Nos deijo Edward.

-Gracias hermanito-Le respondimos a coro.

-Santiago ¿Alice te torturo para que te vistas asi no es cierto?

-Exacto.

-Para el bridis , ponte algo mas comodo.

-Ya lo había pensado. Espera, con lo único que podemos bridar nsotros es con Coca- Cola.

-Creo que tienes razon

-¿Mueres de ganas por ver a Bella? ¿No?-Le pregunte yo.

-Si. Gran parte de esto te lo debo a ti, hermanita. Gracias a ti y a esas películas.

-De nada.

-Aun me pregunto como podre agradecerte.

-Yo se-Le respondi.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto el.

-Me compras un Volvo,, cuando tenga suficiente edad como para manejar.

-Okey. Te comprare un Volvo.

-Alice grabaste todo?-Le pregunte yo mientras me agachaba para ver debajo de la mesita.

-Todo.

-Me han grabado?

-Si. Ahora vete ya debe estar por empezar la ceremonia.

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos para el brindis.-Nos dijo mientras no abrazaba.

-Adios Edward-Le saludamos los cuatro

La ceremonia habia sido un completo é estábamos en el bridis.

-¡Chicos!- Era Carlisle

-Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?

-Vengan, tengo que darles unas cosas.

Los seguimos hasta su despacho. Carlisle tenia cuatro cajitas forradas con terciopelo rojo en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle? ¿Qué querías darnos?

- Son insignias, que ya conocen muy bien-Carlisle nos dios una de las cajitas a cada uno-Ábranlas

Todos abrimos las cajitas. Gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando vimos que Carlisle nos había dado el escudo Cullen a cada uno de nosotros.

-¡Bienvenidos a la famila!-Nos dijo Carlisle.

-¡OH, Carlisle! ¡Gracias!-Le dije yo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¡Me encanta!-Dijo Agus

-¡Me fascinan!-Dijo Camii.

-¡ Me gusta mucho!-Dijo Santi.

A Agus le había tocado un anillo con el escudo. A Cammi unos aritos con el escudo. A Santiago le había tocado una muñequera con el escudo. Y a mi un collar con el escudo.

-Pónganselos ahora-Dijo Carlisle- Nnca se los saquen.

Todos nos pusimos los accesorios.

-Tome esto también-Nos entrego un sobre a cada uno de nosotros.

Los abrimos, traían nuestros documentos.

-J. Jenks hizo un exelente trabajo-Dijo Carlisle mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias Carlisle.

-De nada, ahora volvamos, o si no todos notaran nuestra ausencia.

Volvimos a el bridis. Que duro 2 horas. Luego empezó el baile. Agus,Cami y yo bailamos con nuestro hermanito recién casado mientras Santiago bailaba con Bella. Tambien baile con Santiago al igual que Cami y Agus.

Cuando estaba bailando con Santiago alguien toco mi hombro. Era Jasper.

-Me concede esta pieza señorita?-Me pregunto el mientras se inclinaba como un caballero sureño.

-Por supuesto, señor-Mientras tanto Santiago le pidió bailar a Alice.

Cammi bailo con Carlisle y Agus con Emmett.

Llego el momento de despedirse de los novios. Edward y Bella se iban de Luna de Miel a Rio de Janeiro.

-Adios Edward. Cuidense mucho-Le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ustedes también

-¿Ya habías ido a Brasil?-Le pregunte.

-No.

-Yo tampoco pero es un lugar perfecto. ES caluroso. Deberias ver le mar. ES todo muy lindo. Si pueden pasen por las Cataratas del Iguazú, es un lugar muy lindo según me han contado y esta cerca.

-Gracias. ¿Eso esta en Argentina no es cierto?

-Si una parte esta en Argentina y la otra en Brasil.

-Pasaremos si podemos. Adios Fran.

-Adios Edward. Pasenla bien,

Me dirigi hacia Bella.

-Adios Bella. Ojala la pasen muy lindo.

-Adios Fran. Por Favor, dime a donde me va a llevar Edward.

-No puedo es sorpresa, pero se que te va a gustar. Adios. Cuidense mucho.

-Adios Fran.

(Nacimiento de Renneesmee)

-Pobre Bella, debe estar sufriendo mucho-Dijo la Camii mientras oia los gritos de Bella.

-No pensemos mas en que penasar a que lugar podemos ir a pasar unas vacaciones mientras Bella sea neófita-Dije yo

-Mmm… ¿Italia? ¿España? ¿Argentina? ¿China?- Santiago tiraba todos los nombres que se le venían a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal Inglaterra? Siempre esta nublado Emmett y Rosalie podrán salir sin problema.-Esa era Agus

-Me parece bien. ¿Cuánto votan por Inglaterra?

-Yo

-Yo-

-Yo

-Yo

-Genial, nos vamos a Inglaterra.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana le diremos a Edward.

Todos estábamos durmiendo en mi pieza, no podíamos la luz y nos dormimos, pensando en que pasado mañana estaríamos en Europa.

* * *

Perdónenme ! No podia subirlo Ahhhh! Pero en fin Aquie esta, bueno unanse este grupo donde voy a poner todas las noticias: groups/558057667540420/

Espero comentarios!

-Franchy-


	7. A cantar!

(21 de diciembre de 2006)

-Ya están chicos? ¡Hoy volvemos a casa!- Rosalie estaba encantada de volver.

-¡Yes!-Respondimos los 4

(10 horas después)

Acabamos de llegar a Seattle. Carlisle y Esme nos estaban esperandoen el Mercedes de Carlisle. Apenas nos distinguieron salieron corriendo a abrazarnos.

-¡Los extrañamos mucho!-Dijieron los dos mientras nos abrazaban.

-¡Nosotros también!

-¡Vamos! hasta Nessie los extraña. ¡Y eso que nada mas los vio una sola vez! A cada rato nos pregunta cuando van a volver.

-¿Qué apariencia tiene ella?- Le pregunte yo.

-Parece una nena de 4 cuatro años o 5.-Me dijo Carlisle.

-Bella también los extraña mucho. La estuvo torturando a Alice para que le diga cuando iban a volver,

-Bueno volvamoss, parece que nos extrañan mucho- Dijo Santiago.

Todos nos subimos al auto y emprendimos viaje.

Cuando acanzamos a divisar la masion, ardíamos en deseos de tirarnos del auto y llegar hasta allí. En realidad eso no tardaría en pasar, con las chicas y Santiago habíamos ideado un plan.

-Carlisle, podrías parar un segundo, me siento un poco mareada-Dije yo.

-Claro Fran.

Puse la mano disimuladamente sobre la puerta y saque mi seguro y al sacar el mio tabien le saque el seguro a las demás puertas.

-¡AHORA!-Grite.

Rapidos como un rayo abrimos las puertas y salimos corriendo hacia la masion. Los cuatro corriamos a la misma velocidad, en dos minutos ya estbamos por quedar estampados en la puerta de la masion pero esta se abrió y todos caímos arriba de Jasper quien se cayo al suelo, se escucharon risas y aplausos. Cada uno de nosotros se agarro de una extremidad de Jasper. Santiago y Yo nos agarramos de su brazos. Y Cammi y Agus de sus piernas.

-Okey, ya suéltense chicos, dejen levantarme. Me rindo, déjenme levantarme-Jasper nos rogaba mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

-Ni creas Jasper, estuvimos 3 meses sin verte.-Le dijo Agus.

-¿Chicas se acuerdande Jaspeee?-Les dije yo acordándome del dia que estábamos en mi casa.

-¡Jajajaja,! ¡Si!-Contestaron las dos al unisono.

-Hey, ¿Dónde se fue Jasper?- Pregunto Cammi.

-Ni idea.

-¿Para nosotros no hay un "Hola, los extrañamos mucho"?-Dijo Alice mientras hacía un puchero. Mire a las chicas y a Santiago, les lance una mirada de "ya saben que hacer" Los cuatro nos tiramos arriba de Alice.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Mi Ropa!-Chillo Alice.

-Tu querías que te saludemos Alice. Lamentablemete estábamos ansiosos por volver a verlos.-Le recordó Cammi.

Nos levantamos y saludamos a los demás miembros de la familia educadamente. Bella no pudo aguartar y no sos dio un furte abrazo acompañado por un "Los extrañe mucho". Rennesmee también nos abrazo y nos empezó a mostrar los únicos recuerdos que tenia de nosotros.

Me acerque a Edward.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?-Le pregunte.

-Por supuesto.

-He pensando en hacerles un regalo. Especialmente va dedicado a ti y a Bella. Haci que prepara yu piano y guitarra.

-¿Vas a cantar?-Me pregunto.

-Exactamente, amo cantar asi que ve por tus instrumentos. Y practica estas notas.-Le di un sobre con todas las partituras de las canciones ue iba a cantar.

-Okey, nunca te escuchado cantar.

-Me escucharas, hoy.

-¿Por qué me dices que van dedicadas a mi y a Bella?

- Algunas de esas cnciones tinen indirectas que solo ustedes puede captar y otras son solo de amor.

-Okey. Dime cuando estes lista.

-Ya lo estoy hermanito.

-Perfecto yo le dire a los demás.

Edward P.o.v

Franci me había dado unas notas de unas canciones que se llamaban "Vivo por ella" de Andrea Bocelli. "Herederos" de David Bisbal. "Colgando en tus manos" de Carlos Baute. "Por ti volare" también de Andrea Bocceli. Los ojos se me abrieron de golpe. ¿Acaso Franchy era capaz de cantar " I Will Always Love You" de Whitney Houston?

Eso habría que averiguarlo.

-Familia, Franchy quiere cantarnos unas canciones en el salón del piano- Doce borrones salieron disparados hacia el salón. Hay estaba Franchy, vestida con un vestido de colores me sente en mi piano.

-¿Por cual empiezo Fran?-Le pregunte mientras miraba las noras.

-Vivo por ella.

Empeze a tocar las notas. Debia reconocer que era muy linda pero Fran todavía no había empezado a cantar.

_Vivo por ella sin saber_

_Si la encontré o me ha encontado_

_Ya no recuerdo como fue, pero_

_Al final me ha conquistado_

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_Toda mi fuerza de verdad_

_Vivo por ella y no me pesa._

La canción seguía, habia captado un par de indirectas.

…_Ella a mi lado siempre esta_

_Para pagar mi soledad_

_Mas que por mi por ella_

_Yo vivo también_

Otra indirecta mas.

… _En mi piano aveces triste._

_La muerte no existe si ella _

_Esta aquí…_

… _Vivo por ella que me da_

_Fuerza, valor y realidad_

_Para sentirme un poco vivo…_

Mas indirectas.

…_Y ella canta en mi garganta_

_Mis penas más negras de espanto…_

Esa fue la indirecta que mejor pude captar. Era verdad, Bella era mi cantante y si prácticamente cantaba en mi garganta.

Luego de aproximadamente un minuto la canción termino. Todos la aplaudieron, yo también. Era una hermosa canción y era verdad traia indirectas.

-¿Con cual seguimos?-Le pregunte.

-Colgando en tus manos, agarra la guitarra.

_Quiza fue coincidencia_

_Encontrarme contigo_

_Tal vez esto lo hizo_

_El destino_

_Quiro dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_Y después me despierten tus besos_

_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo_

_SE que pronto estaremos unidos_

_Esa sonrisa traviesa que_

_Vive conmigo_

_Se que pronto estare en tu camino_

…_No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo_

_A mi no me importa que dice el destino…_

…_Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo_

_Y beberme de ti lo prohibido…_

Wow, esa fue una indirecta bastante clara.

…_Lo quiero todo de ti_

_Tus labios, tu cariño no prohibido…_

Luego de unos minutos la canción termino y Franchy volvió a recibir mucho aplausos.

-¿Cuál va ahora Fran?

-Herederos.

_Es este amor es el que _

_Entiende al corazón_

_Y el mismo amor_

_será mi perdición_

_Fui condenado_

_A quererte sin razón_

_Es un hechizo de muerte_

_Y de dolor._

_Y beberá mi sangre_

_T beberás mi amor_

_Nada impedirá que te ame_

_Que seas mía sin correr por_

_Mis venas la pasión_

_Somos herederos de sangre_

_En muerte y en vida_

_Somos herederos de un amor_

_Es tu belleza la dueña de mi voz_

_La misma estrella que me acorralo_

_Fue mi destino escrito con pasión_

_Y con suspiros soltarte me impidió_

_Y beberá mi sangre_

_Y beberás mi amor_

_Nada impedirá que te ame_

_Que seas mía sin correr por_

_Mis venas la pasión_

_Somos herederos de sangre_

_En muerte y en vida_

_Somos herederos de un amor x4_

_Somos somos… herederos_

Mas aplausos mios y de mi familia

-¿Cuál ahora?-Le pregunte

-Por ti volare.

La canción duro aproximadamente 4 minutos.

Mas y mas aplusos.

-¿" I Will Always Love You"? –Le pregunte.

-Yes

Empeze a tocar.

Debo reconocer que canta perfectamente. Me sorprende. Es una canción demasiado difícil para una niña de su edad. Ella me había asegurado que nunca había estudiado canto. Solamente fue un año a comedia musical.

Cuando termino de cantar fueron los aplausos mas fuertes que escuche en mi vida.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste esta capitulo!. Respecto a lo de cantar me encanta! Dejen reviews!

-Franchy-

40


	8. Navidad y tranformaciones

Franchy P.O.V

Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre. Nochebuena. Genial. Mi segunda navidad con los Cullen. Jacob y Nessie nos habían preguntado si uerian que tiremos fuegos artificiales. Obviamente respondimos que si rápidamente. Hoy seria el dia. Yo protegía la mente de mis "HH"(Hermanos humanos) ,como yo los llamaba ahora, de mis "HV" (Hermanos vampiros), para que nadie se entere de lo que planeábamos.

23:50.

Jacob volvió con muchos fuegos artificiales

23:58.

Preparando los fuegos artificiales.

00:00

Los fuegos artificiales están estallando en el cielo. Nessie aplaude mientra Jacob la sostiene. Edward y Bella se están besando. Jasper y Alice están abrazados. Carlisle sostiene a Esme de la cintura.

-¡Regalos!-Grito Nessie.

Mis HH y mi HVH(Nessie) salimos corriendo hacia el gran árbol de navidad que adornaba el gran salón Cullen.

-Esperen!-Grito Alice.-¡Yo se los doy!

Todos nos sentamos en el suelo.

-Aver. Este de Franchy.-Alice me entrego une esplendida long-board.

-Genial,las amo.

-¿Franci,desdecuando te gusta andar en long-board?

-Bueno cuandome toco el rayo,ya había pasado. La navida hermanito le habían regalado un Long-bord y yo lo aprendi a usar.

-Jeremias me conto algo de que te había visto andando-Dijo Santiago.

-Hola- Dijo Camii en un tono chillon imitando a Jeremias. Los Cullen no entendía por que nos reimos tanto.

-Camii este es para vos-Alice le entrego una caja-Abrela.-Camiiobdecio

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡CD'S DE LOS GNR Y DE METALLICA!.-Cami daba vueltas alrededor del aire agitando los discos por el aire. Luego subió las escaleras y las puso en su estéreo. Los GNR Emepzaron a sonar mientras Edward se tamapba los oídos, odiaba el rock.

- Este es para Nessie- Dijo Alice mientras le daba una caja con Cd's de Los OneDirection. Nessie casi se desmaya.

-¡Ahhh! ¡ Los amo!- Nessie también subió a su cuarto y puso el estéreo a todo lo que daba. Al igual que Cami. Edward estaba en un trauma. No le gustaban ninguna de las dos bandas. El quería el piano. Ademas casi se desmaya, literalmente, el otro dia. Entro a la habitación de su "inocente" hija y vio que estaba besando su figura de cartón de NiallHoran en tamaño real. En realidad los OneDirection todavía no se habían formado como banda, pero Shetp nos daba algunas cosas. Las mandaba por el rayo.

- Este es para Santi- Le dijo Alice mientras le entregaba una bici para hacer piruetas.

-Justo lo que pedi!-Grito el.

-Y este es para Agus-Dijo Alice mientras le daba una bolsa llena de vestidos y joyería.

-Es hermoso!-Dijo ella.

-Y este es uno para ustedes cinco. Son CD'S de Karaoke. De Lady GaGa y Katty Perry para Fran. De los GNS y Metallica para Cami. De Abril Laviange para Agus. De OneDirection para Nessie. Y de puro pop para Santi.

(5 años después, 2011)

Acabamos de tiene 18 y las chicas y yo tenemos 17. Santiago y yo somos novios. Camii y Agus aun están solteras aunque tienen millones de pretendientes, ellas no aceptan a ninguno. Rennesmee alcanzo su edad adulta por lo que se parece a nosotros. Nadie tubo problemas en la secundaria. Emmett y Rosalie dejaron la familia por el tiempo que estábamos en la secundaria para aparentar. Siempre venin de igual que Edward y Bella. Cada dos meses se iban de nuevo a Isla Esme y volvían dos meses después. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper se pudieron quedar en Forks por que Agus y yo les enseñamos que si peinaban de diferentes maneras y se maquillaban un poco con diferentes tonos, parecían que habían envejecido. Carlisle y Esme parecían tener treinte y cinco y Alice y Jasper parecían tener veinticinco Solo asistimos Santiago, Camila, Agustina, Reneesme y yo. Fue muy divertido. Un montónde chicos le echaronel ojo a Nessie y se ganaron un buen discurso de media hora de Edward. El decía que su hija aun era muy chica como para tener novio. Rennesmee podría tener 7 años pero aparentaba tener 17 y tenía una mentalidad de una persona de 30. Teníamos todas las clases juntos.

Todos estábamos nerviosos. Ya nos habíamos graduado, por lo que nos íbamos convertir en Cullen's completamente. Nuestra fecha de transformación se avecinaba. Los Cullen decidieron transformarnos uno por uno. Uno cada año. A hora estábamos en la Sala de la Mansion. Teniamos que sacar un papelito que nos indicaba quien seria tranformado primero.

- A ver- Dijo Carlisle- Santiago saca un papelito- Yo le agarre la mano fuerte y el me miro, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Mi novio metió la mano adentro de la bolsita de tela y saco un papelito.

-Uno- Leyó en voz alta. Yo lo abrace.

-Franchy, tu turno- Metí la mano en la bolsita y saque un papelito todo arrugado.

- Dos- Dije feliz, no tendría que esperar mucho para ser de la misma especie de Santiago.

Cami saco el tres y Agus el cuatro. Carlisle decidió que a elas dos las transformaría juntas. Para que no tengan que soportar el olor de un humano. Y yo me preguntaba por que no nos transformaban a todos en el mismo día. Pues la respuesta era fácil. Seria mas difícil controlar a cuatro que a uno.

Carlisle se empezó a llevar a Santi a una sala para transformarlo. Yo lo agarre de la mano. Y lo tire hacia mi habitación

-Carlisle déjame que hagamos solo una cosa- Carlisle lo dejo ir y corrimos a i habitación. Tome mi cámara fotográfica y nos sacamos como 40 fotos de su ultimo día como humano.

-Bésame- le dije yo-, quiero que sea a la única que beses antes de transformarte- El apoyo sus labios sobre los mios y me beso. Fue un beso cálido y apasionado.

- Debo irme-Me dijo con tristeza.

-Yo te acompaño- El me sonrio y nos tomamos de la mano para salir. Salimos caminndo, agarrados de la mano. Carlisle nos estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras. Me dejo acompañar a Santiago hasta la puerta de la habitación. Luego de unos segundos se escucho un grito que te helaría la sangre si estuvieses sola en plena oscuridad. Carlisle salió de la habitación solo un segundo después. Se estaba limpiando una machita de sangre en su labio.

-¿Puedo pasar Carlisle?- Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, Franchy. No dejes que te agarre de la mano, puede hacerte muy mal si te aprieta.-Dijo eso y se la puerta y Santi estaba retorciéndose en una cama de matrimonio. Gritaba y vei como se le escapaban un par de lagrimas. Tenia los ojos abiertos, pero parecía no ver nada. Las lágrimas tapaban su vista.

- Santi, shh, tranquilo. Soy yo- Le dije mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-¿F…Fran?- Me pregunto entre jadeos y un grito.

- Si soy yo.

-D…Due…Le- Me dijo mientras se seguía retorciendo.

- Lo se, ya pasara. Pronto no te dolerá nada.- Le dije mientras le besaba los labios

- E…eso espero- Dijo el.

- Intenta no prestarle atención al dolor. Piensa cosas felices. Si o le prestas atención no dolerá tanto. Hazme caso

-Lo.. lo intentare.

* * *

Lo siento si es muy cortito pero tenia que subir algo. Lo siento por no subir seguio los caps. Tuve varios problemas con el internet.

Espero reviews!

Nos leemos pronto!

-Franchy-


End file.
